


Monoparental

by MAPD



Series: Historias con Error (Undertale) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Babybones (Undertale), Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, much babys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPD/pseuds/MAPD
Summary: Error ha estado la mayoría de su vida (o lo que recuerda de esta) solo, a veces con las voces o uno que otro visitante (Intruso o invasor) no deseado.Hasta que llega ciertos seres relacionados con él. Incluyendo uno que otro que no lo están directamente.Demasiado para manejar





	1. Chapter 1

**Clic**

**Clic**

**Clic**

  
  
El sonido de la agujas chocar para crear el tejido era lo que se escuchaba. El lugar siempre en blanco, ayudando a concentrarse más en lo que hacía.  
  
Era aquellos momentos en los que podía estar un poco más tranquilo. Con una buena bebida de chocolate o tabletas, Undernovela, y listo.  
  
Hasta que sintió algo extraño, como si alguien estuviese además de él y las voces.

  
  
Dejando a un lado lo que hacía y cerrando el portal a Undernovela, Error se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier sonido, varios segundos pasaron hasta que escuchó algo.

  
  
Al principio no era entendible, pero a medida que se acercaba donde creía que provenía el sonido, más coherente era. provenía en una pila de mantas, de allí proveía un llanto, error se acercó hasta el bulto, dudoso de abrirlo, ¿tenía algo que perder?, no.

  
Así que sosteniendo la suave y delgada tela ante su tacto la levantó y miró lo que había dentro.

  
  
Tres pequeños esqueletos estaban dentro de aquel revoltijo, uno llorando suavemente, otro sollozando y el último dormido, pero inquieto.  
  
Error parpadeó dos, tres veces, pero la imagen era la misma.

  
  
Esto era real.

  
  
Los susurros del fandom apenas eran oíbles, lo cuál hacía que fuese poco probable que lo que veía y oía fuese ireal. con cierta vacilación, tocó la mejilla del más inquieto, éste casi de inmediato dejó de llorar, abriendo sus cuencas dejando ver unas pupìlas con un brillo en el centro de estas.

  
  
En cambio, Error se sorprendió al no ver glitches excesivos en él, con un poco más de confianza, tomó al pequeño y lo miró a los dos restantes. Estos se habían callado, y el que estaba dormido ahora lo miraba con sus cuencas verdes, alzando los brazos (que de alguna manera logró sacarlos de ese edredón) como si también quisiese ser cargado.  
  
¿y ahora qué?  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

El pequeño de pupilas color pistacho y canario soltaba gorjeos mientras era sostenido por Error, el cual miraba al pequeño cabizbajo pensativo.  
  
Estaba tejiendo viendo Undernovela hasta que de la nada siente como si alguien más estuviese, luego encuentra un edredón el cual tenía tres bebés que también al tocarlos no hacía que fallase como normalmente sucedía.   
  
Lo más probable sería que los bebés tuvieran algún tipo de conexión con él, o simplemente, al aparentemente venir del anti-void estos tendían un código parecido al de él. Un código muy diferente, porque él tiene fallas y los pequeños no.  
  
Pero aun así, ¿no tendrían de todas formas estar con fallas y glitches?, porque no eran la mismas personas, él era un Sans y estos bebés mostraban todo lo contrario de lo que era un...  
  
Un fuerte gorjeo sacó a Error de su medito, volteó directo al causante, el pequeño de cuencas doradas y estrellas alrededor de sus cuencas estaba extendiendo uno de sus brazos intentando alcanzarlo desde el suelo, cubierto de la misma manta al lado del otro pero dormido. Error lo sostuvo con un poco de nervios junto con el otro que sostenía con su derecha, no sabía cómo sostener exactamente un bebé, había visto a muchos seres hacerlo, pero eso no quería decir que supiese como.   
  
Viéndolos más cerca los dos, y también el tercero, notó que al menos uno tenía unas dos líneas en sus pómulos, junto con eso, tenían huesos de tonos oscuros, dos características que él tenía, y no había visto juntas en alguien más.  
  
Error quedó interesado ante esto, Killer también tenía líneas, más como lágrimas negras, pero no parecía haber una verdadera razón para que killer tuviese que ver con esto. Además de que su magia reaccionaba con estos pequeños, como si tuviese algún tipo de relación.  
  
Quizás él sí tenía algo relacionado con estos tres bebés.  
  
Las voces del fandom sonaron con emoción. Por fin, se dijo mentalmente Error, quizás ellos sepan algo.  
  
El pequeño que estaba en las mantas comenzó a sollozar, Error dejó a los dos en las mantas rodeando al que aún sollozaba, pero las voces subieron más su volumen, inquietando más al pequeño. Quizás sean las voces quienes inquieta al bebé, pensó Error al ver que gimoteaba aún más. Antes de intentar callar a las voces el pequeño dejó de llorar, Error miró cómo el de cuencas pistache tocaba con unas de sus manos al pequeño hasta que solo gimoteaba un poco. Las voces ya se habían callo, probablemente viendo lo que pasaba.  
  
sentándose cerca del ya calmado bebé junto con el de pupilas pistache, tomó a los dos nombrados, aun sintiéndose un poco emocionado al no ser afectado por el toque, notó que también no tenían nombre, ningunos de los tres, ¿pero debería?, no es como si los fuese a dar a alguien más, no quería que alguien supiese de esto.   
  
Recordó cómo el de pupilas pistache calmaba al otro, simplemente lo tocó y el otro se relajó, recordándole a una conversación sobre unos seres llamados Baku, estos atrapaban los malos sueños, o se los devoraba. Y al parecer este pequeño había hecho lo mismo.  
  
– Baku.  
  
El pequeño de pupilas pistacho reaccionó miró mirando a Error, el de fallas tomó esto como un aprobación.   
  
Miró al que estaba al lado de Baku, sus pupilas eran de un Lavanda con un brillo amarillo Astra en el centro, pareciendo casi una estrella de cuatro puntas muy brillantes, como las estrellas brillantes. Error abrió un poco las cuencas ante una idea.  
  
— Antares.  
  
El pequeño alzó los brazos ante la mención, tomando esto también como una aprobación.  
  
  
Error los dejó en la manta, tomando al más pequeño y el único con estrellas en el rostro, no sabía que nombre ponerle, pero quizás uno al azar.  
  
— ¿Osisris?  
  
El pequeño abrió sus cuencas, comenzando a moverse un poco, Error solo lo acercó más hacia él pensando que solo quería ser sostenido de mejor manera. Y así era, porque Osiris se había vuelto a dormir.  
  
Ahora había una incógnita en error, algo que había visto esto en otros universos.  
  
¿Qué comían realmente los bebés?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh bueno, esto podría 50 / 50 en tardar mucho en ser actualizado. 
> 
> perdón,


End file.
